kung_fu_petsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gym
The Gyms Headed by Instructor Mei, the gyms allow you to train your Kung Fu Pets in order to increase their training level. You can also promote them so they can reach higher levels. Training effects the stats of a pet exponentially, by a small amount per level increase. An untrained pet will have different stat values, as evidenced by their health and damage ratio differences in the Arena and Social Battles. Gym Types Sandbag Gyms Available at level 5 Training Time : 5 minutes Sandbag Gym I "Accuracy and strength- These are the basics of Kung Fu. And the best way to learn these skills is through sandbag training! Sometimes the Kung Fu Pets hit the sandbag too hard and it bursts, but don't worry- It's always repaired by a mysterious force in the night." Training Score : 12 Price : 5,000 Building Time : Instant Exp earned : 1,500 Selling Price : 1,500 Size : 3x3 Training EXP/hour: 144 Sandbag Gym II "It's a special Gym for Kung Fu Pets who want more of a challenge. These sandbags will avoid your punches or sneer at you for missing, making it feel more like a real battle." Training Score : 36 Price : 10,000 Building Time : Instant Exp earned : 3,000 Selling Price : 3,000 Size : 3x3 Training EXP/hour: 432 Sandbag Gym III "This Sandbag Gym III is famous for their angry sandbags made from the souls of the exploded sandbags. These sandbags will figure out your moves and are never struck twice with the same move." Training Score : 60 Price : 20,000 Building Time : Instant Exp earned : 6,000 Selling Price : 6,500 Size : 3x3 Training EXP/hour: 720 Log Gyms Available at level 12 Training Time : 1 hour Log Gym I "External flexibility, inner strength. This is the essence of Kung Fu. The Log Training Ground is a hotspot for Kung Fu Pets looking to increase their flexibility and learn to master balance." Training Score : 96 Price : 50,000 Building Time : Instant Exp earned : 15,000 Selling Price : 15,000 Size : 3x3 Training EXP/hour: 96 Log Gym II "The training with logs that move faster and randomly. The logs used in this training ground are made from ghost trees, and they love to prank the Kung Fu Pets." Training Score : 250 Price : 100,000 Building Time : Instant Exp earned : 35,000 Selling Price : 35,000 Size : 3x3 Training EXP/hour: 250 Log Gym III "Welcome to Log Gym III of Hell. Is this your first time? Then you're going to have to sign this contract that says you're fully responsible for any injuries caused during training." Training Score : 420 Price : 150,000 Building Time : Instant Exp earned : 50,000 Selling Price : 50,000 Size : 3x3 Training EXP/hour: 420 Skyhigh Gyms Available at level 17 Training time : 10 hours Skyhigh Gym I "Not all Kung Fu Pets love training, and why should they? It's hard work! That's why this Trampoline Gym was built, so that lazy Bamboo Pets can have fun and train at the same time!" Training Score : 586 Price : 800,000 Building Time : Instant Exp earned : 250,000 Selling Price : 250,000 Training EXP/hour: 58.6 Skyhigh Gym II "Every month, a jumping match is held by the Universe Dragon to find the best jumpers of Xiaolin. The winner gets to train for free for a whole year but unfortunately, last match's winner is still in the air, making his way back to the ground." Training Score : 1714 Price : 1,600,000 Building Time : Instant Exp earned : 500,000 Selling Price : 500,000 Size : 3x3 Training EXP/hour: 171.4 Skyhigh Gym III "This Skyhigh Gym III is available to only a number of Kung Fu Pets. You need to be very rich, very skilled, or very famous to train here. Equipped with only the best, the training ground also offers refreshments at a small bar." Training Score : 2929 Price : 3,200,000 Building Time : Instant Exp earned : 1,000,000 Selling Price : 1,000,000 , Size : 3x3 Training EXP/hour: 292.9 Mei's Dojo Available at level 11 "Instructor Mei's Dojo is now open! Don't miss this great chance to learn from one of the greats, 1-on-1! Learn all of her Kung Fu secrets at an affordable price!" Training Time : 6 hours Training Score : 2600 Price : 3000 Building Time : Instant Exp earned : 10,000 Selling Price : 10,000 Size : 4x4 Training EXP/hour: 433 Training Efficiency Promotion When you reach level 6 or level 11 or level 16, you will get the chance to try a promotion mini-game. The mini-game involves tapping obstacles as they appear near your pet. You get ranked based on how well you timed the tap when it's best aligned with your pet (usually means tapping it as soon as it appears). Once you complete the promotion, you will get a set amount of time to attack bonus chests, which will give you gold and gems depending on which promotion you're doing. Note: If you fail, you can retry as many times as you want immediately. Apparently this does keep track of your pots broken, so you can farm for the Badge this way. There is no penalty for failing. Level 6 Promotion: * All blocks appear directly next to or above your pet. Just tap it as soon as you can. * The bonuses give you between 10 and 150 Gold. but no Gems. You can end up with about 2000 Gold afterwards if you do well. Level 11 Promotion: * Some blocks will be flung at you. You must tap the block as soon as it appears to get Perfect. You can tap the area where the block will line up, but more often than not, you may get "Great" with this. * The blocks contain 500 to 8000 Gold and may contain a gem. You will typically get about 20,000 - 40,000 Gold and 1 or 2 Gems if you do well. Level 16 Promotion: * This is the final promotion. * It's the same as the Level 11 Promotion otherwise. * The blocks contain 500 to 8000 gold usually (around 4000). The prizes average about the same as the level 11 promotion. Fighting EXP Level Requirements First number = Exact amount form previous level Second number = Total from level 1 (Note: These are just rough estimates, the values may be off by 10 or 20 EXP and are based roughly on how much the bar fills when training completes) *Level 1: 25 - 25 *Level 2: 50 - 75 *Level 3: 75 - 150 *Level 4: 100 - 250 *Level 5: 170? - 420? ---- Promotion 1 ---- *Level 6: 400 - 820 *Level 7: 450 - 1270 *Level 8: ? *Level 9: ? *Level 10: ? ---- Promotion 2 ---- *Level 11: ? *Level 12: ? *Level 13: ? *Level 14: ? *Level 15: ? ---- Promotion 3 ---- *Level 16: MAX Notes * The Log Gym III gives you enough EXP to directly level up from level 1 to level 6. * If you get more experience than the amount needed for promotion, the extra EXP is wasted. It is recommended that players keep at least one Sandbag OR Log Gym so they don't have to wait 10 hours just to get to level 6. * Sandbag Gym is the most efficient at 720 XP per hour, but requires you to immediately retrain them every 5 minutes. It's a little more than 1.5x faster as Mei's Gym. * You can have more than one Mei's Gym. Eerily enough, there's more than one Instructor Mei as well... * Social League Battles provides EXP (roughly 10% of your current level), as long as the pet was part of the team for the battle, even if they didn't participate. * Keep in mind, ALL of the opponent's Social League Kung Fu Pets are at training level 1, regardless of their level. This gives you the chance to endure one max level critical hit with most pets and one shot them with most of your critical hits. Gallery Category:Buildings Category:Training Category:Needs Image(s) with Transparent Background